1. Field
The following disclosure relates to wireless power transmission and reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to type of energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver. Accordingly, a typical wireless power transmission system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit power, and the target device may wirelessly receive power. The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. A magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, that distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may be highly likely to vary over time, and matching requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also change. Thus, the power transmission efficiency may be reduced.